Rights May Be Gone, But I Still Have My Secrets
by Fb-PHE13
Summary: This is about a girl named Violet, who was captured and thrown in jail where she meets Wisteria and Whitford. She breaks the rules and ends up with Wisty and Whit. They, mostly Wisty, tell her what happened, but Violet still has her secrets... Yes, I'm basing it off of the manga. /On Hiatus\
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Narrowing my eyes, I stared at the red-head girl in the cell next to mine. She saw me staring at her and she asked, "Who the heck are you?" Rolling my eyes I growled in The One Who Is The One's voice, "_25874362A_." She started to laugh, but I didn't laugh, not even crack a smile. "My real name is-" I froze. The girl looked at me funny. I gulped and finished, "My real name is Violet." The red-head smiled and said, "My name is Wisteria. Wisteria Allgood. What's your last name?" Forcing my face and eyes not to give away my fear, I said simply, "I'm sorry Wisteria; I just don't like to give it away." Taking a sharp, deep breath, I tried to hide the alarm. _If anyone found out….I'd die_, I thought. Wisteria shrugged, but I could sense her curiosity. The silence seemed unbearable when a male voice asked, "Wisty, who are you talking to?"

I bristled. That voice sounded familiar. I backed off into the shadows when Wisteria chirped, "This is _25874362A_." Holding back a snicker, I heard the boy replied, "Wha…." Wisteria started to laugh and, "Whit, her real name is Violet." Glancing at him, I relaxed knowing it wasn't _him_. Stepping into the light, strands of my bright dirty blonde hair fell into my face. Blowing the strands out of my face, I growled, "So, your name is Whit?" He flashed an irritated glare and said, "No; it's Whitford." I nodded and Wisteria asked, "Violet, are you named after the flower? 'Cause that's why my mom named me Wisteria." I looked away and stammered, "I-I don't k-know. I w-was raised by my mom's sister…." Letting my voice trail off, I backed away into the shadows and sat down on the cot. Wisteria murmured, "Oh, sorry."

Whitford said something to her, but I drowned them out. Tears slid silently down my face. Hearing footsteps, I brushed the tears away and hardened my face. Two police officers came by and grabbed Wisteria's arm. She shrieked and I darted toward the bars. Tears sprang into her eyes and she suddenly, quite literally, burst into flames. Crying out, I stumbled back and Wisteria was doused by a fire extinguisher. The officers grabbed them and dragged them away. Watching them, I wondered, _what will become of them?_

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I paced back and forth in my jail cell. Wondering what the heck is happening to Wisteria. Not some much her brother. A small smile crept onto my lips. Knowing this would cost me dearly, I didn't care. Closing my eyes, I whispered, "_Powerful and free, let me take your shape, the masters of the hunt, let me take the shape of you_." I felt nothing as I changed. I stretched out my back and howled. Footsteps came running over to my cell and someone cried, "It's _25874362A_ as a wolf again!" Changing into my human form, three police officers skidded to a halt in front of the cell and I snickered coldly. One opened my cell door and they grabbed my arms. I put up a fight, but one drew his stun gun and growled, "Move and you become a toasted person." Growling, I stopped and they dragged me away.

The officers threw me into a chair and slammed the door shut. Looking over, I saw Wisteria and Whitford staring at me in surprise. Shrugging, I said, "What can I say. They hate me." Whitford rolled his eyes and turned away, though, his sister was staring at me with excitement. Guessing this was one of the people who love to break rules. "What did you do," she asked happily. I sighed, "Oh, the usual. Did some magic." Her jaw dropped and Whitford whipped his head toward me. "Yep, though it was a long time to master it…not good when it back fired."

Before they could asked anything, Bryon Swain stepped in and looked at Whitford and Wisteria. "Miss me?" He asked. Then Bryon saw me. His eyes went huge and he squeaked. I sneered, "Heya pipsqueak; long time no see." He glared at me and growled, "Why are you here? Get out beast; I need to talk to these vermin first." Bristling, I growled at him, sounding wolf-like. Two officers dragged me out and slammed the door behind me. They held me still, making sure that if I tried anything; I would either die or be seriously wounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bryon Swain came out and snapped, "Bring her in." I walked in and was shoved into a chair. Bryon slapped a clipboard onto the desk and he growled, "Okay, spill it. What is your real story? There are o documents of your life, _none at all_." Rolling my amber eyes, and snorted, "Oh yeah, like I'll tell you pipsqueak. I'd die before I give you any information." He balled his fists up and yowled, "Throw her in the cell next to the vermin!" The officers picked me up by the arms and dragged me to my new cell next to Wisteria. Once they threw me in, the officers slammed the door shut and snickered. Closing my eyes, I slid to the ground and leaned the back of my head against the cement wall. I heard Wisteria crying, and wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how.

I blinked opened my eyes and whispered ever so softly, "_It's okay, dear. Close your eyes, release your worries. Soar in the air, wild and free. Tame yourself and don't let anyone control you. Just close your eyes. You and I'll be safe and sound. When you wake, a new day comes. Filled with adventure, along with new troubles. Come night, will signal the end of the day; and dawn comes the beginning of a new day_." Tears streamed down my face, remembering that was what my surrogate mother sang to me and her sons before we fell asleep…

I folded my knees up toward my chest and held them there with my arms. Burying my head in my knees, I cried silently. Wishing that she and/or my real mom was there to comfort me. I looked up, my face red and puffy. Darkness fell over the cell, but I didn't move to my cot. Curling up on the cold, hard cement floor, I drifted into an uneasy slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is short 'cause when I right the stories, it seems longer. Hehe. The story is going to be different from the book because I don't remember everything and I might need to re-read it.**

Chapter 4

I woke up to find Wisteria and Whitford gone. Sighing, I pulled myself up and stretched. No emotion stirred in my gut, and I didn't care. Today, I was going to be free.

I paced around my cell and two officers came by. One opened the cell door and they handcuffed me. Not fighting, I followed, my head held high. They threw me into the van and laughed cruelly. Today was the day I was going to be judged. The ride was rough and I threw myself at the doors, starting to panic. I hate closed spaces.

Slamming in the doors, I slumped down and gave up, for now. The officers dragged me out and into the court room, full of angry faces. My head held high, the officers tossed me into a cage. The judge looked like he needed a chill pill BIG time. He glared at me with cold, hard, evil eyes. Normally, I would have done a smart move and bow my head, showing no threat. But, of course, I had to look at him right in the eye.

He screeched, "WITCH! YOU DIE NOW IF YOU TRY TO CURSE ME!" Snickering, I rolled my eyes and retorted, "Last I checked, you and all the other paranoid people believed that witches could only do curses with wands." Whoops; had to hit a raw nerve. Then again, that crazy dude that calls himself a judge has a lot of short, raw nerves. He snarled, "SHUT UP WITCH!" He raised his mallet, threatening to throw it, and I flinched away, pulling my arms up to my chest to protect myself. Opening one eye, I saw the judge snicker and place the mallet down.

_Stupid! _NEVER_ show weakness to these murders!_ I cursed myself silently and let my arms fall to my sides. Harding my face, and stared into the judge's angry eyes, once again, a stupid move. The officers grabbed me, literally, into a death hold. I howled in pain and snapped, "Let go of me you big Neanderthal!" Swinging my leg around, I hit one officer in tenders, and he dropped me, cursing in a quite colorful language. Anger boiled in my gut and I snapped my jaw on the other officer's hand, hardly. The people and judge where screaming their heads off, which would've been funny if the cries weren't directed at me.

The officer let me go and I took off running. I murmured the chant and changed into a large wolf. Throwing my body at the doors, they flew open and I raced on. I leaped over the gate and kept running. The feeling of wind in my fur, all four paws running on the ground, building up speed, is a wonderful feeling. The screams soon died down as I ran further away. Slowing to a stop, I turned and looked. The officers where running after me. Baring my teeth, I raced on, never looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Slowing, I stopped and curled up under a tree in a large den. I placed my tail over my nose and closed my eyes. Hearing a _THUNK_, I crawled out of the den and crept toward the noise. There was a girl sitting on her butt, rubbing her head and muttering, "Stupid Sasha. He knew that would happen." She has short, black hair with dark red highlights.

Shaking my head, I snorted, "There are The One's followers around here, so I would be careful girl."

She looked up, startled. "Who's there?" She asked.

"Who are you? That is the question," I growled. "If you work for The One, then I can't trust you."

She replied, "My name's Zia and I work for the rebels."

I believed her so I replied, "My name is Violet."

Changing into human form, I stepped into the light and Zia gasped, "They posted your name and face on a large wanted sign!"

Rolling my eyes I grumbled, "What else is new?"

She shrugged and said, "Follow me; I can take you somewhere safe."

I gave her a funny look and nodded. "Okay, show me where Zia."

"Okay, but I need to find a new portal."

I blinked. "A what now?"

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "A portal. You know, and entrance between-"

"I know what a portal is," I snapped. "Why do you need one?"

"It's the only way to get to the Free Land."

Zia turned and started to walk away. I followed her because my other reason was turning myself in just to be killed. But I was starting to regret that decision. Zia. Talked. Non. Stop. The. Whole. Way. To. A. Freaking. Brick. Wall.

Suddenly, she grabbed my hand and yanked me toward the wall. "I didn't follow you to have my brains mashed to a pulp!" I yelled but Zia ignored me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I waited for the pain, but nothing happened. Opening one eye, my jaw dropped. "What did you do?" I demanded.

We were in a dark realm, gray mist floating around. _MOOAAN. _I bristled, ready to say the spell.

Zia cursed. "Welcome to Shadowland! That was a Lost One you just heard. Sorry, but this tour has been canceled. We should leave now."

She yanked me again, harder this time, and I yelped. "You almost dislocated my arm!" I snarled. Zia shrugged and kept running, I really had no choice but to run. Well, yeah I had a choice.

Get dragged along the ground.

Run along after her.

Or let go and wait to see what the Lost One's are.

I safely choose option B.

Zia leaped into another portal and I went in after her. We both landed on the ground; she landed on her feet, and I landed on my rear end. Standing up, I glared at Zia.

She smiled sweetly and chirped, "We are here!"

The "Freeland" was a wreck. Ruble was littered the whole place. Few buildings were still up. Zia picked her way carefully through the ruble and gestured for me to follow her. I did follow, trying my best not to slice up my legs on the sharp objects. She opened a door to a building and I made my way inside.

Gagging, I slapped a hand over my nose and gasped, "What the heck?"

Zia chuckled. "Perfume makes an excellent electricity replacement." _Note to self, never, ever, burn perfume unless you want to stink out your enemies_, I reminded myself.

"Hello!" I girl called. She walked over and narrowed her eyes at me. "You look familiar," she said, a hint of wariness in her voice.

Struggling to keep the fear down, I replied, "Probably seen my face on a wanted poster." No one could find out why I look familiar! No one! She nodded and said, "Most likely. Zia, can you show her around?"

"Sure," Zia replied. The girl nodded and walked away. Zia glanced at me and said, "You know she's right. And it's not from a wanted poster. I can't place my finger on it, but you certainly look like someone."

I shrugged. "Get that a lot."

"What are you doing here?" A voice behind me asked; half irritated half surprise.

Turning, I smirked, "So glad to know you missed me."

**I'm sorry for not updating before! I was running out of ideas. But I will not delete this story! Promise! It just might take awhile for an update 'cause I have to think what will happen and when they discover Violet's "secret"….**


	6. Profile

Profile of Violet

Name: Violet April Waters

Gender: Female

Relationship: Single

Age: 13

Hobbies: Changing into a large she-wolf or large kestrel, irritating boys, running and fighting for my life, breaking the laws, and trying to keep my secret a secret

About Me: I was raised by my mother's sister with her two sons for some reason or another; I'm proud to be a witch, even though people want to kill me for it; I love to fight in one of the two animal forms, a lot easier that way; and I will fight for out freedom

Education: Would be in 8th grade, if she went to school

Height: 5'8

Hair Color: Bright, dirty blonde hair that is really long

Eye Color: Amber

***Random Spoof! XD***

**Violet was sitting off in a corner, reading her lines. She came across the spell of how to change into a wolf. She chanted it, but messed something up, and everyone around her changed into wolves. Violet froze. "Oh no..." she gasped and the wolves bounced around, yelping in surprise. It took awhile to change everyone back, and for Violet to learn that spells can backfire...she learned that when everyone, still in wolf form, started to chase her.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Not really," Whit growled.

"I did!" Wisty chirped, teasingly pushed her brother over.

Zia interrupted: "I'm supposed to show you around, but first, there is someone you should meet." She turned and walked away, Wisty, Whit, and I following. Janine, the week's leader, came over to join us.

She led us to a girl who was digging around a box. Janine said, "Jamilla, meet Wizard Allgood and his sister Witch Allgood and Witch Waters."

The girl turned to us and smiled, saying, "Hi! I'm the shaman."

Whit shook her hand and asked, "The what?"

"The shaman. I'm an oddball like you three, but I don't do magic," Jamilla explained. "I just help people do cantrips, helping them hone their powers." She beamed at us and said, "I'm very curious about you three can do! The New Order's been spending crazy resources on you; we've never seen anything like it!"

Whit rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, Wisty and I do have some powers but it's hard to control. Not sure about Violet."

"What are they?" Jamilla pressed excitedly.

Whit glanced at me and I replied, "Well, I can change into a large she-wolf and a large kestrel." Jamilla's eyes widened with glee. "That's pretty much it," I admitted.

"Sweet!" She cheered than glanced at Whit and Wisty.

Wisty had her eyes closed and her fists balled together. "Like this," she said and set herself on fire.

"Show off," Whit teased. He then chuckled.

Wisty flame's suddenly disappeared and she opened her eyes and gasped, "I did it! I put myself out!"

Whit grinned and said, "High-five sister! You the witch!" They then high-fived each other.

"You did that on purpose," Jamilla asked.

Wisty beamed. "Yeah, totally! Usually it happens by accident-like if someone gets me really ticked off… …and then get a fire extinguisher."

"What else can you do?" Jamilla asked, glowing with excitement (not literally).

Wisty thought for a moment and replied, "Well, Whit stuck a hand through the wall, and stopped a gavel in midair. I sometimes float when I sleep, uh, unintentionally, and I froze a bunch of guard dogs at the hospital."

Whit nodded and added, "The leeches too, in the courtroom."

Wisty rubbed the back of her head and said, "Oh yeah! I made a bunch of horseflies, even though I was actually trying to turn that Judge into a cockroach…"

A weasel hopped onto her shoulder and sighed, "And then there's little ole me."

Wisty shooed him off and snorted, "He used to be a human. But this is his true form."

"My true form was the lion," he protested. Everyone, including me, gaped at them.

"What?" Whit asked, confused.

Jamilla turned to Janine and Zia and said, "Oh my God. I think this is them."

Janine frowned and asked, "Them who?"

"The liberators, the rescuers. There's a prophecy – and it's about the two of you!" Jamilla turned and dashed over to a blank wall. "Check this out," she called.

Walking over, I frowned and Wisty asked, "A blank wall?"

Jamilla replied, "No, no, give it a minute. It doesn't always do it."

Wisty stayed silent, confused.

"Doesn't do what all the time?" I asked, frowning.

Jamilla explained, "This is the prophecy wall. Messages will appear on it, usually its random store stuff like 'Huge sale in June!' But sometimes it's 'Go to Third Street. Rescue an orphan kid from house number twenty-three,' things like that." She suddenly pointed to the wall and cried out, "AH! THERE!"

Glancing at the wall, my breathe caught in my throat. Words started to appear on the wall. Everyone held their breathe, waiting to see what would appear.

'ONE DAY SOON, KIDS WILL RUN THE WORLD…AND DO A BETTER JOB THAN GROWN-UPS EVER DID', it read in all capitol letters.

We stayed silent for a minute before Whit said, "…Whoa, heavy." I murmured in agreement.

**Ladder in my Tights: Violet has to chant a spell to change shape. The wolf spell is _'Powerful and free, let me take your shape, the masters of the hunt, let me take the shape of you'_. And I'm working on the kestrel one. ;) **

**Toe Walker: I'm glad you like the story! :) **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yawning, I sat up on the bench I was sleeping on and rubbed my eyes. Once I finally opened my eyes, I gazed around at all the sleeping figures. I saw the top of a red head sitting down next to the bed where her brother was still sleeping. I let out a soft hiss, wanting to get out and walk around without being questioned, but that was crossed off, especially when Whit woke up and turned to his sister.

Narrowing my eyes, I stood up and stretched, spotting Jonathan and some other boy. "Come on, kid," Jonathan told me and walked over toward Wisty and Whit.

I growled and stalked over to them as Jonathan asked, "Okay, ready for your tour of the enemy camp?"

"Yeah, where are we going again?" Whit asked, looking over at Jonathan.

Jonathan replied, "The City of Progress – the New Order's ideal community. It's kind of the floor model for what they want to carpet the entire planet with. You'll need disguises. Emmet will help you with those." He pointed at me without even turning around. "Oh, and Violet's coming with us."

"You're insane," I snapped. "I'm more wanted then they are! Everyone probably memorized my face by heart!" Jonathan turned and raised an eyebrow at me. "You're not going to change your mind about me coming, are you?"

"No."

"Don't blame me if we land in prison."

"I'll make sure you're not recognized," Emmet chirped. I looked at him as he continued. "Don't worry, I'm very good. Follow me you three! First, we got to go to cosmetics to do your makeup."

"Wait, what?" Whit asked, startled. Wisty looked like she was about to explode from happiness.

"Yeah, I don't think so," I said tartly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, be on your guard. We cannot get arrested here," Jonathan warned us softly. "One small mistake and we're dead meat. This place is crawling with Erlenmeyers"

I held back a scowl. "And that's why we're here," I muttered under my breath.

"Um, Jonathan, these disguises…" Wisty started, her voice dripping.

Jonathan turned and glanced at us, eyeing Wisty with a puzzled expression, but kept walking.

"Are you sure they are necessary?" She demanded, holding up the sides of her skirt and looking extremely ticked.

"And how are we supposed to get away at a quick notice?" I hissed, glaring at him. "Especially when we girls are wearing a freaking skirt!"

Jonathan glared and replied calmly, "Absolutely. We need to blend in. Otherwise, you know… off with your heads!" Ignoring my question completely.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, stalking behind him and near Whit and Wisty.

"You look like a poster boy for the national guard," Wisty sneered.

Whit retorted: "You look like… a _girl_. Minus the chest."

Wisty turned to her brother, eyes alight with anger and fists balled and flaming. "Oh yeah?" She seethed. "Well, you…"

"Shh!" Jonathan hissed, glaring at Wisty. I snickered as he turned to an old lady and chuckled nervously: "Ha-ha, how do you do?"

The old lady glared at him and walked away.

"No _cantrips_! Don't even think about it," Jonathan growled lowly over his shoulder.

"Sorry!" Wisty chirped nervously.

I snickered softly and as Jonathan continued: "If you have to talk to anyone, remember to smile and say 'Ma'am' or 'Sir'. Do _not _cross the street against the light, do _not _snap gum in public, and for God's sake, do _not _let that dog do her business. All dogs in the City of Progress are trained to use litter boxes indoors, just like cats." Feffer whimpered and hung her head.

We walked in silence and Whit muttered, "Wow… everything smells like fresh paint." I sniffed the air and nodded.

"Yeah it does…" I gazed around, relieved to see that no one was staring at us.

Wisteria glanced over and her expression melted. "Oh goodness, they kept the diners," she cooed, wrapping her arms around her stomach. I chuckled and shook my head, knowing there was no way we would go in there.

Jonathan led the way to the diner and held the door open for us. I stared at him in surprise before walking forward into the diner. "You're suicidal," I hissed. He shrugged and led the way to the counter and took a seat along with Whit and Wisty. I sat down next to Jonathan and prayed that we wouldn't be recognized.

"Yes? Can I help you folks?" The cook asked us, looking up from wiping the counter clean.

Wisty looked at him with innocent green eyes. "Gosh mister, it's hard to decide." She looked up at the menu and continued, "May I please have a root-beer float and the cheeseburger deluxe? Thank you."

The cook nodded and disappeared. A few minutes later, he came back with the food and the float and gave it to Wisty who gave him another thank you. Wisty popped a French fry in her mouth and I tensed, feeling like I was being watched. Apparently Whit felt the same because he glanced over his should, I was too afraid to do so. "… Do you feel anything… odd?" He whispered ever so softly.

Wisty took a sip and turned her head around. She stiffened and turned around again, setting down her drink. "… Yes. That lady with the others. They're watching us."

"What should we d-" Whit began but was cut off.

"She's a witch." I stiffened when the old lady said that, trying to keep my eyes from bulging out of my head and trying to keep my breathing level.

"What did you say, Mrs. Highsmith?" The cook asked, glancing up.

"Those two girls are witches. And the handsome blonde one, something's not right with him either."

"A witch?!" Wisty cried, spinning around in her chair "Where?"

"My sisters are certainly not witches," Whit said calmly. _Note to self: Thank Whit for saving my butt. _I thought and stood next to him, pretending to be worried and slightly scared.

"And this girl," Jonathan said, resting his hand on Wisty's shoulder. "Was just named Sector Leader's Star of Honor."

"What about her?" Mrs. Highsmith demanded, pointing at me.

"She is soon to be a New Order Junior Informant," Jonathan retorted. _Note to self: Thank both Whit and Jonathan for saving my butt._

"Maybe… maybe Mrs. Highsmith is imaging things?" Wisty guessed. "Maybe she… _sees _thing?"

"Mrs. Highsmith, do you have visions?" I added softly.

She blinked, shocked, and snapped, "Just test them!"

"I'll be happy to take the test. If you take one too," Wisty retorted and I nodded in agreement.

"It's not me," the older lady insisted. "Its' _them_."

I glanced over and saw Wisty glaring at her fork. _Oh no… _Suddenly, the fork flew forward and Wisty screamed, holding up her hands in front of her face as it jabbed her.

"Her fork flew!" I cried. "That's unnatural!" I cried, pointing at Mrs. Highsmith.

"It is!" Wisty agreed.

The cook screeched, "Call security! She hurt that Star of Honor girl. She's a witch!"

Jonathan stormed out, Whit and Wisty following closely. I got off the chair and scrambled after them, heart pounding. "Come on, guys, we're done here. Let's report this place!" He snapped.

I raced after them and stopped when I realized Wisty wasn't with us. "Wisty!" I cried, whipping around and froze when I saw all the people in the diner, except Mrs. Highsmith and her two friends, floating at the ceiling.

Suddenly, she disappeared with her two friends and Whit muttered, "It was a coven. A coven of witches." I jumped in surprise, not hearing him come up next to me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That was… interesting," Wisty muttered as we entered Garfunkel's yanking the bows out of her hair as Whit rubbed his head, messing up his hair. I stopped and shook my head like a dog before messing with it. I caught up with them as we entered the Manager's room were Janine greeted us.

"Meet Margo, she's the team leader for the break-in." Janine explained quickly. "We pulled up all the jail schematics we could find, and all the security information.

"We're still not committed. Our parents-" Whit began but I cut him off.

"I'll help," I promised, glaring at him.

"JANINE!" Someone cried and Sasha burst in. "News from the overworld!"

"Go ahead, Sasha," Janine said, leaning forward in her chair. I glanced at him, wondering what it was about.

"We've just gotten a message from our spies monitoring the overworld prison. More exterminations are scheduled tomorrow morning. Vaporization."

We stared in shocked silence. _God_, I thought furiously. _He's worse then… what's his name? Awolfie Highlighter? _

"But there's something else," Sasha said softer, looking at Whit and Wisty pointedly. "Your parents have been captured."

"What?!" They cried.

"Where are they? Wherever they are, we're there. Effective immediately. Sorry we can't help you, Sasha." Whit said dismissively

"No need to apologize," Sasha smirked. "In fact, your parents are being held at overworld."

"We're in," they agreed quickly.

A smile curled on my face at the thought of us all working together. _This is going to be interesting…_

**Don't kill me please! If you do, this story will get nowhere. *evil smirk* But I apologize for not updating in, like, _forever_! So, so sorry…**

**I reread _Witch & Wizard _so that helped jogged my memory so I'm not just relying on the manga. And the second manga came out so I'm happy! :3**

**Anyway, don't you guys want to try and guess why everyone says Violet's features look familiar and why she so nervous about going into enemy territory? And I'll try to post more often, swear! **


End file.
